<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seeing the Unseen by ForensicSpider98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067135">Seeing the Unseen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForensicSpider98/pseuds/ForensicSpider98'>ForensicSpider98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love After the Fact [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, All this stress is bad for the baby, Altean Adam (Voltron), Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Balmeran Hunk (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Galran Prince Keith (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Olkari Pidge | Katie Holt, Post-War, it's keith. keith is the baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForensicSpider98/pseuds/ForensicSpider98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfor sits down with an old friend. Unfortunately, she's here to imply there's a plot :'(</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Alfor/Coran (Voltron), Allura/Lotor/Romelle (Voltron), Haggar/Zarkon (Voltron), Hunk &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love After the Fact [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seeing the Unseen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfor surveys the clusters of people from his throne, frowning in thought. His son, Keith, and their Galra guest are preoccupied with a small group of courtiers. As he watches, Allura and Lotor come over, engaging with the clump. He’d prefer that they were wandering around, but at least they were showing some level of camaraderie.</p><p>It's the perfect moment to slip away.</p><p>“Coran?”</p><p>“Yes, darling?”</p><p>“Can you keep an eye on things? There’s something I need to take care of.”</p><p>Coran sighs. “Yes, go do whatever nonsense you need to do. But don’t take too long.”</p><p>“I’ll be back as soon as I can. I promise.” Alfor bends down to kiss his husband, still lounging in his seat. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>Alfor walks alone through dimmed evening hallways, past doors upon doors, to a room he knows better than most. Once, it had belonged to some forgotten noble, way back when non-blood-related family was allowed to live in the castle. Now, it has a very different occupant. He takes a deep breath and opens the door.</p><p>It’s a simple suite with a bed, bathroom, and sitting area. The colors are all pinks and blues on white, just as its occupant always preferred. Right now, the only light comes from the fire burning in the sitting area, warming the woman sitting before it.</p><p>There she sits in a high-backed chair, blanket around her shoulders, another covering her legs, sheets of pale hair. She’s smaller than she once was; when he reaches out with his quintessence, he barely recognizes her as the same presence he worked alongside for phoebs.</p><p>“Romelle.”</p><p>“Hello, your Majesty.”</p><p>“Were you expecting me?” Alfor sits in the second chair, leaning back. Romelle’s violet eyes stare into the fire.</p><p>“No. But I recognize your flame,” she whispers. The corners of her mouth flick up only slightly, only briefly.</p><p>“I see… How are you?”</p><p>“I am…” Only her lips move when she speaks, chest rising and falling with every breath. The rest of her is perfectly still, hands clasped in her lap. “How are you?”</p><p>“I am feeling insignificant,” he murmurs, thinking of his son’s glorious success, the love already growing between him and his people.</p><p>“Insignificant,” she repeats. “Yes, that’s the word… No… Insubstantial. I am feeling insubstantial.”</p><p>Alfor’s lips flick up into a smile at the ghost of a decisive tone he still treasures. He settles back in his chair, relaxing in the company of an old, dear friend. </p><p>She’s still just as he remembers, somewhere. Gentle but fierce. There’s still a hint of that fight hidden deep. In his heart, grief and affection simmer in equal measure.</p><p>“Alfor.”</p><p>“Yes, my dear?”</p><p>“The red lion will never meet the guardian.”</p><p>Burning with questions, Alfor clamps his jaw closed. The moment he asks, he’ll get nothing out of her.</p><p>“The guardian waits for the descendant. He will not step aside for the sake of knowledge.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“<em>I</em> see an ember, burning blue. Growing cold. This one will never know the glories of the beginning until the end.”</p><p>Alfor’s fingers curl, nails digging into calloused palms. His mind swirls as he thinks of his son, beautiful and young, adorned with blue scales glittering red. Only a decaphoeb or two younger than his mother when she-</p><p>“I have seen… the end of a legacy. Blood will stain red earth, and tears will salt what remains. An infant cries from within the womb, aching for her father, and a voice echoes from the grave.”</p><p>“That,” Alfor murmurs, rising to his feet, “will never happen.”</p><p>“So you say, and so it shall.”</p><p>The king’s eyes flash, and he makes to leave. A small hand darts out to his. “If you dream, dream of water. Dream of glass.” Romelle’s grip tightens, pulling fiercely on his arm. “They are the <em> same </em>,” she whispers desperately.</p><p>Alfor dares a question. “How are they the same?”</p><p>“They are barriers,” she gasps, breaths coming faster and faster. “They contain, protect, suspend. Suspend the dying coal in amber, let its last breath be postponed, let it drift, dream of her, of what she will become! Let another go, let them find the guardian! Alfor, you must! You must defend! You mustn’t be a sword, but a shield!</p><p>“You must! You must! You must!”</p><p>“Romelle,” Alfor murmurs, any fire gone from his voice as her violet eyes grow wider and wider, her breath more and more shallow. Shadows cast over her gaunt face. “I will; I swear it.”</p><p>“The guardian will not save you! He will save another! It is not meant for you to-”</p><p>“Rest, sweet girl. Rest.” Alfor gently removes her fingers, places them in her lap. He kisses her brow, the top of her head. “Thank you for everything. It is time for you to rest.”</p><p>Romelle sighs, settles back in her chair. The king gently adjusts her blankets, brushes pale hair out of her face. He doesn't regret what they tried to do, but his heart breaks for his young friend, his daughter's first love. She didn't deserve this. He'd love to fix it, make it right, but for now, he needs her.</p><p>Alfor needs what Romelle knows.</p><p>“I will never meet the guardian either,” the girl whispers, gaze finding the fire again. “He waits for others.”</p><p>“Farewell.” Alfor’s pushed her mind enough. It’s time to go. As his fingers find the door panel, a question slips past his lips. “Romelle, who is the guardian?”</p><p>“A shield of white light. A lion.”</p><p>“A white lion?” No answer, only a tired sigh, barely more than a breath. Alfor sighs. “Goodnight, dear friend. Sleep well.”</p><p>Alfor slips from the suite, back to the party. He finds his son still with his sister and friends, an intoxicated Keith leaning into his side. Lance puts a steadying arm around Keith’s waist, gently taking the cup from him and handing it to Hunk. The young Altean gazes at the tipsy boy, smile fond, almost loving.</p><p>His eyes narrow.</p><p>Nothing will <em> ever </em> touch his boy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next time on Love After the Fact: Shiro meets up with Adam and hangs with some more royals, guest-starring Drunk Alfor!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>